In some instances cellular phones may not operate well in a building due to poor in-building penetration, or in-building interference. To improve cellular coverage, some service providers offer localized short-range base stations commonly known as femtocells to improve cellular communications inside a residence or business establishment. Femtocells provide cellular phones an alternative means to communicate with a cellular network by way of a broadband interface.